


Кораблекрушение

by Achernar



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Кораблекрушение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crashing the Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839709) by [Frigid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigid/pseuds/Frigid). 



Корис стонет и морщится от боли, когда хватается за консоль, чтоб подняться, осматривает мостик, комкая ткань на груди. «Квиб-Квиб» оказался повреждён не настолько сильно, чтобы сразу упасть, но в гуще боя между двумя огромными флотами любое повреждение – серьёзно.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, большая часть экипажа выжила.  
Голос ВИ, как всегда безэмоциональный и плоский, разносится по всему кораблю: «Внимание. Вражеские орудия нацелены на корабль. Необходим манёвр уклонения. Внимание. Вражеские орудия нацелены на корабль. Необходим манёвр уклонения».  
Корис шипит проклятье.  
Планетарное орудие перезаряжается быстрее, чем он думал, а двигатели повреждены слишком сильно, чтобы своевременно выполнить манёвр. Команда смотрит на него – видно, как у Дорна от страха трясутся плечи.  
— В спасательные шлюпки. Немедленно, — голос выходит хриплым, боль пронизывает плечи от каждого движения.  
Он, пошатываясь, шагает к консоли, активирует соединение с кораблём и наблюдает, как его команда бежит к спасательным шлюпкам, повторяя сообщение, пока не убеждается, что все заняли свои места. И только потом идёт в рубку управления, останавливается перед уникомом…  
Времени явно недостаточно, но он всё равно активирует связь.  
— Корис? Что происходит? – голос Герреля неожиданно громкий, и возможность услышать его приносит какое-то странное облегчение.  
— Планетарное орудие. Я приказал эвакуироваться с корабля. Я…  
— Ты где? Ты в спасательной капсуле?  
Корис моргает. Геррель, кажется… запаниковал?  
— Я… Нет. Нужно ещё кое-что сделать.  
Корис оставляет связь активированной и тащится к пункту управления полётом, опираясь на консоли.  
— Ты что творишь? Что может быть настолько важным… Тащи свою задницу в шлюпку! Сейчас же!  
Корис игнорирует Герреля, сражаясь с консолью управления. «Квиб-Квиб» не отвечает, отказываясь поворачивать. Корис морщится, перепроверяет ВИ ещё раз… Орудия готовятся произвести следующий залп, и если его план не сработает сейчас, ему…  
— Корис? Ты ещё здесь? Корис, не игнорируй меня!  
Корис оборачивается к уникому. Геррель говорит совсем тихо.  
— Я здесь. Я собираюсь разбить корабль.  
Он выжимает из корабля всю мощность, переброшенную с щитов и оружия, чтобы контролировать полёт. Гравитационные поля не справляются, и он чувствует, как корабль наклоняется вперёд, направленный на планетарное орудие на Раннохе.  
Когда Корис смотрит на планету вот так – видя на фоне галактики все её изрезанные реками ландшафты, ему почти кажется, что за это стоит бороться. Почти.  
ВИ сообщает, что орудие готово вести огонь.  
Времени больше не остаётся.  
Корис бежит к спасательной шлюпке, не обращая внимания на боль в груди и мысленно благодарит конструктора, расположившего одну шлюпку возле мостика. Геррель отчаянно зовёт его по оставшейся активированной связи, но времени что-то ему объяснять уже нет.  
Разумеется, Дорн его ждёт, держит дверь открытой, чтобы шлюпка не катапультировалась, как остальные. Ударные волны от случайных снарядов обоих флотов, попадающие в больше не защищённый щитами корабль, ощущаются всем телом. Корис стискивает зубы, его шатает от одной опоры к другой, а потом Дорн наклоняется и затаскивает его внутрь. Шлюпка катапультируется, как только двери закрываются, и их обоих впечатывает в стену, Корис, кажется, не только чувствует, но и слышит хруст, с которым ломается ребро, со стоном сползает на пол, когда шлюпка стабилизируется… Дорн осторожно обнимает его, пытаясь поднять и дотащить до крошечной медицинской станции.  
Корис отмахивается, опираясь о стену. Там и так немного медикаментов, и они уж точно не годятся для сломанных рёбер. Лучше пусть останутся для команды.  
В крошечный иллюминатор видно, как корабль разваливается на части. Свет от Тиккуна окрашивает их в насыщенно-красный – в сочетании с горящими обломками выглядит, как гигантский колит из детских сказок.  
Шлюпка несёт их к Ранноху, и уже совсем близко к планете Корис видит, как орудие делает последний залп, от которого «Квиб-Квиб» разрывается пополам, разваливаясь на отдельные части. Тиккун полностью показывается над горизонтом.  
— Адмирал, я не могу активировать связь!  
Голос Дорна выдёргивает его из задумчивости, заставляя подняться.  
— Что с ней не так? Можно починить?  
Нужно связаться с другими адмиралами. Особенно с Геррелем, наверно.  
— Геты глушат связь. Пока не избавимся от глушилки, активировать её не получится, — Дорн беспомощно пожимает плечами, он не связист, а механик…  
Корис лупит кулаком в стену раньше, чем соображает, что делает, роняет голову, чувствуя, как дрожат плечи…  
— У меня же одни гражданские, — шепчет он. – Их перебьют раньше, чем Флот узнает, что мы выжили.  
Они ничего не могут сделать, ожидая приземления, разве что надеть ремни безопасности, чтоб не встретиться со стеной на этот раз.  
Корис выходит наружу и останавливается, глядя на Родину, которую никогда не знал. Программы гермокостюма позволяют почувствовать землю под ногами и лёгкий ветер, гуляющий по скалам: освещаемая заходящим солнцем земля кажется красной-красной, как кровь. Тут совсем не видно, что над планетой идёт война – видны только звёзды.  
Иллюзия мира разрушается, как только он оборачивается – вдалеке видны дымящиеся остатки планетарного орудия и куски металла – всё, что осталось от его корабля после тарана.  
А на скалах пониже видно, как от остатков орудия движутся маленькие серебристые фигурки. Геты уже ищут его команду.  
Корис обменивается взглядами с Дорном, прежде чем шагнуть в темноту.  
У них ещё есть работа.


End file.
